C'est moi qui commande!
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: OS cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ChibiKitsu  avec un peu de retard  "  Oz joue un tour à Gil, comme d'habitude. Mais les événements prennent un tournant inattendu... Shonen-aï OzGil


Bonsoir tout le monde! Deuxième OS Pandora à mon actif, et cette fois-ci c'est pour l'anniversaire de **ChibiKitsu**!

**Note:** cette petite histoire se déroule lorsque Oz et Gil sont enfants (genre dix-douze ans), donc je ne tiens aucun compte de tout ce qui concerne l'Abysse et tout et tout.

**Note pour Chibi:** Tu sais que je t'ai écrit trois fics, que je posterai au fur et à mesure de tes reviews^^ Je les ai classées par ordre de "yaoitude", le premier est shonen-aï et le dernier contient un lemon^^ Je ne te dirai pas quels sont les pairings, c'est une surprise~!^^

Bonne lecture à tout le monde et à Chibi en particulier!

**C'est moi qui commande!**

-Où est Oz Bezarius ? s'écria une servante en apostrophant Gilbert.

-Je… ne sais pas… mentit le serviteur.

La femme poussa un cri hystérique en partant dans une autre direction, chercher l'héritier Bezarius qui l'emm***** de plus en plus, à disparaître tout le temps comme ça.

Gilbert lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la vit disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

-Jeune maître, vous me mettez tout le temps dans des situations détestables, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant un placard… vide.

« Jeune maître ? » murmura Gil, décontenancé.

Un rire cristallin le fit se retourner. La petite Ada le regardait en riant et en pointant du doigt le grand escalier de marbre descendant vers le vaste hall d'entrée.

-Nii-san est par là…

Gilbert la remercia en évitant courageusement d'approcher de trop près son petit chat. Il courut vers l'escalier et ne vit pas qu'une petite jambe dépassait d'un des rideaux de velours rouge encadrant les larges fenêtres scintillantes. Il buta contre la jambe en question, tenta maladroitement de se rattraper aux rideaux, mais tomba magistralement sur le sol dallé de marbre en arrachant le velours de sa tringle d'or et glissa jusqu'à l'escalier non loin de là. Il dévala les marches sans pouvoir se retenir à quoi que ce soit. Il s'assomma à moitié contre le piédestal d'un buste représentant Jack Bezarius et resta hébété par terre, empêtré dans le rideau, saucissonné comme une momie.

Oz descendit l'escalier en sautillant joyeusement.

-Je t'ai bien eu ! se moqua-t-il en posant délicatement un chaton sur la tête de Gilbert.

Ce dernier vira au vert pâle, étant incapable de se débarrasser du petit animal.

-J-Jeune maître… enlevez-le… je vous en prie…

-Mais non, voyons, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle.

Mais à l'expression horrifiée de Gil, il comprit qu'il menaçait de s'évanouir.

-Oh, d'accord, soupira-t-il en attrapant le chaton par la peau du cou et en le posant plus loin.

-M-merci, souffla Gilbert, soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ? murmura Oz, pensif.

Gil remua légèrement pour se défaire du rideau, mais le petit Bezarius l'en empêcha et appuya sur ses épaules pour le maintenir au sol.

-Tu ne bougeras pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé !

Gilbert poussa un gémissement d'animal blessé. Qu'est-ce que son jeune maître allait bien pouvoir trouver comme nouvelle idée de supplice ?

-Ah ! Trouvé ! s'exclama joyeusement Oz avec un sourire ravi.

Sans prévenir, il colla sa bouche contre celle de Gil, qui s'étouffa de stupeur.

-Hmmm… fut la seule réaction du petit brun ligoté.

Oz se délectait de l'expression de pure stupéfaction qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son serviteur. Mais ce fut son tour de frémir de surprise lorsque Gil, rouge comme une tomate, caressa ses lèvres du bout de la langue.

L'héritier Bezarius se redressa, horrifié.

-Gilbert ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

-P-pardon… J-je suis d-désolé… murmura l'enfant, au bord des larmes.

-J'espère bien que t'es désolé ! lui reprocha-t-il encore.

Il sourit en coin, avant de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres sur la bouche de son ami. Il s'en détacha presque à regret et chuchota d'un ton autoritaire :

-Parce que c'est _moi_ qui commande !

_Fin._

Voilà pour le premier cadeau! Très court, je sais^^ je me rattrape (un peu) sur les suivants!

J'aime les reviews! (surtout celles de Chibi qui sont rares! (ce n'est pas un reproche xD))


End file.
